wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Garrett
(speaking voice) (singing voice) |fullname= Garrett |alias= Garrett |personality= Lonely, Kind, Caring, Skilled |appearance= Slender, fair skin, light brown hair, blue eyes (later greyish after the accident), When he was a stable boy: Light Blue long sleeved shirt underneath green tunic, brown sash around his waist, grey tights, brown shoes. When he is a hermit Light blue shirt underneath green vest, brown belt with a gold buckle, grey pants, brown boots and a wooden staff |alliance= Good |goal= To become a knight, (succeeded) To live in solitude (formerly) |home= England, The Forbidden Forest (formerly), Camelot |family= |friends= Kayley, Sir Lionel, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall, Lady Juliana, King Arthur, Merlin, Bladebeak |enemies= Ruber, The Griffin, Ruber's minions |likes= Living alone (formerly), living with Ayden, Kayley, Being a knight, |dislikes= Ruber, Trouble, Being blind |weapons= His staff |powers= |debut= Quest for Camelot |fate= Gets knighted by King Arthur for his bravery and continues his relationship with Kayley |quote= "Not you, Me and Ayden, We work alone."}} Garrett is the deuteragonist of the 1998 film Quest for Camelot, He is voiced by and his singing voice is provided by . Appearance He is a Slender young man with fair skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes (later greyish blind eyes after the accident at the stables). When he was a stable boy at Camelot he wore a Light Blue long sleeved shirt underneath green tunic, brown sash around his waist, grey tights, brown shoes. When he is now a hermit in the Forbidden Forest, he wore a light blue shirt underneath green vest, brown belt with a gold buckle, grey pants, brown boots (although there were dark red in the film) and carries a wooden staff when he is blind. Personality Garrett is a very skilled young man in the Forbidden Forest with the assistance from Ayden. When he was a stable boy in Camelot, he dreamt of becoming a knight. However, a fire broke out in the stables, and when Garrett rescues the horses, an horse accidentally kicks him in the head, blinding him in progress. After he lost his eyesight, Sir Lionel still believes in him and trained him with a wooden staff. After the death of Sir Lionel, It is unknown when Garrett heard of his death and flees in the Forbidden Forest to live here and meets Ayden (who had been witnessing his training) who begins to train him via signals. Role in the film He is seen briefly at the stables practicing with a wooden staff, and acting just like a knight does. After 10 years, Garrett now lives in the Forbidden Forest with Ayden. He is later seen when Kayley falls in the lake and gets caught in the net, He also sees the ironmen landing in the pond. With Ayden's help, he easily defeats the ironmen. When she thanks Garrett for saving her live, Garrett is too busy complaining about his ruined net (due to the ironmen) and he walks away. Kayley follows him afterwards and realizes that he is blind, and when Ayden tells him that Excalibur is located in the forest he goes off the retrieve. At first he didn't want Kayley to come with him, but he agrees and begins to blame Ayden for bringing her along later in the forest. Later, at Dragon Country, Garrett gets a little annoyed by Kayley's continuous talking and when he disappears in the eggshell and brings Kayley in here with him, they encounter Devon and Cornwall an two conjoined dragon, and when they heard dragons in the distance, They ran for their lives. When they reach the acid lake, Garrett dips his staff in the lake to see if it's safe (according to Devon and Cornwall's opinion), They manage to cross the lake, only for Garrett to have trouble with the floating eggs, and when the dragon bellyflops in the lake, he is sent flying to the shore unharmed. They manage to find somewhere to hide underground, where he is annoyed by Devon and Cornwall's bickering and singing. After they finally exit Dragon Country, Devon and Cornwall states that they'll be banished if they go back, Kayley convinces him to let them join to find Excalibur, Garrett agrees but he tells them no singing. After he states they'll stop for camp at night, Kayley mentions Sir Lionel which makes him remember his past, Garrett tells Kayley that when he was a stable boy, a horse blinded him by accident in the fire, and Sir Lionel trained him. He shows off his skills to Kayley with Ayden in the forest by simply knocking out an alive plant easily. When they reach the thorn forest, they find the belt of Excalibur, Garrett witness that someone had taken it when he sees a giant footprint, Kayley blames him for stopping for a camp and when he tries to tell her to be quiet, he misses the warning from Ayden and he is grazed at the side with a arrow from one of Ruber's minions. After Kayley trapped Ruber and his army, She takes Garrett somewhere to mend his wounds in a cave at night. When he heals, He and Kayley develop an romantic bond against each other. They finally reach the cave and found the scabbard of the sword, They enter the cave and see that the Rock Ogre has gotten Excalibur and uses it as a tooth pick. After they retrieved the sword, Garrett decides to stay in the forest, feeling no longer part of Camelot. He tells Ayden that Kayley can only see him from her eyes, and states he's not a knight, nor man or anything. He traveled further in the forest when Devon and Cornwall come racing back to warn him that Ruber had captured Kayley and taken Excalibur. Garrett changed his mind immediately and Ayden tells him that Devon and Cornwall are finally flying, but they fall in the mud puddle, Garrett then realizes that the only reason that Devon and Cornwall can only fly when they agree on anything and to become friends. They manage to reach Camelot and rescue Kayley from the ironmen by knocking them into the moat below, Garrett reunites with Kayley and she tells him that the King is trapped inside, which Garrett remembers a secret way in the castle through the stables. They manage to reach the stable and go into the underground tunnel and finally reach the Round Table room where Ruber uses Excalibur (now merged to his hand) to attack an injured Arthur without any mercy, But Kayley saves the king by knocking Ruber out of the window and when Garrett comes up behind Ruber and tries to strike him with his staff, Ruber then slices it and throws him towards Kayley. Ruber closes in for the kill, and the two trick Ruber by stabbing the sword back in the stone. After Ruber had disintegrated, and everything in the kingdom had restored, He and Kayley are knighted by King Arthur as knights of the Round Table. Garrett and Kayley ride off into the sunset with the sign attached to the back reading "Just Knighted". Category:Characters Category:Quest for Camelot characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans